


Donuts are Sticky

by monocleofjustice



Category: Delicious Dessert Items
Genre: Art, Comfort Food, Food Porn, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/pseuds/monocleofjustice
Summary: The art of your life. Your life is donuts. All life is donuts.





	Donuts are Sticky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



Monocle Of Justice  
American, born 1968

**Donuts are Sticky**  
2017  
Post-it™ notes on glass

Private Collection.  
Acquired with special permissions for use in Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2019

Monocle of Justice is famous for their Post-it™ note still life art work. Their unique selection of colors, often inverted or disparate from the objects real life image, sets their work apart from other contemporary Post-it™ note artists. The artist crafts whimsical images of food and other mundane objects for the sole purpose of making people smile. Their work is produced in different locations worldwide, changing the image slightly based on the lighting, the surface it is applied on, and design decisions made by those in charge of the instillation. 

  



End file.
